


In hindsight we were always meant to be

by fckdrgs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckdrgs/pseuds/fckdrgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows rumors sometimes, most times, are just gossip. He has some of his own going around. How his first girlfriend ended up dead. How his second was in prison. His are not just rumors, so he stays away from the Sheriff kid with the weird name.</p><p>He doesn't know how he ends up with a hand that is not his own in his pants, back pressed hard against the boys lockers and a hot mouth on his.</p><p>At least he learns a name. And a number.</p><p>-</p><p>Snippets of Derek and Stiles relationship through high school and college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In hindsight we were always meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift.
> 
> The third part is inspired by [this post](http://melthemagpie.tumblr.com/post/101592484985/bootywolves-stilinski-is-the-king).
> 
> Not beta'd.

#### He said, "Let's get out of this town"

 

The car windows are rolled down all the way, wind coming through in a conforting sound. Stiles has his head resting in his right arm, turned to the moving landscape, but Derek knows he has his eyes closed, growing hair not long enough to sway with the wind. The trees behind him are a mass of not quite gray and the only think he can see clearly is the road, endless and dark except for the headlights.

Not even a hour ago they were laying on his bed, a cozy warm under the sheets almost lulling them to sleep. Stiles was the one to say "Let's go on a trip, take a week off. Right now.". They won't, but he agreed anyway. He knows it's not about taking a week or a month, it's about pretending they can have the time off, that they can take it and it will be ok.

Now he finds Stiles hand and holds, intertwines their finger, feels the sweater almost covering the thumb. His heart is tightening because he doesn't want to let go but he knows he will have to.

Things haven't being great lately, they are both tired, their relationship stretching thin with distance. In a couple of days they will be going back to their respective campus for another year. And another after that. And that is not considering if they decide to do their masters right after.

Skype calls haven't been enough and Derek knows what's coming. Stiles must know too, but they won't talk about it.

 

#### This is gonna take me down

 

They make another six months.

Then another two of barely talking.

Then another one before Stiles calls on his phone. He was doing a paper for his history class and thinks about not answering because he knows. He knows.

Stiles haven't called out of skype in a year and a half.

He press the answer botton because is the right thing to do. He closes his eyes because maybe he can pretend it's only in his head. Maybe it won't be real.

They don't say anything for a while. His breath is short but Stiles seems like he is not beathing at all until he exhale with a broken "I can't".

Derek doesn't think he can either. He can feel the tears already, they burn the back of his throat and is getting hard to swallow.

His feets end up in the chair, his knees against his face. He breaths through his mouth before saying. "No... Yeah. I know. It's ok."

They are silent again and he tries as hard as he can to hear what is happening. Stiles breath is controled, too much so. Derek worries. "Do you have someone around? It's ok, Stiles. I know. It's gonna be fine. It's ok."

It's not.

 

 

#### He's so bad but he does it so well

 

Everyone knows about the Sheriff kid.

They know he was in the back of a squad car more than once and it was not his father driving.

They know he found a body in the woods last year and when the police caught the killer Stiles said how he was not afraid of him to his face. The guy had killed five people.

They see how every other week he shows up with bruises that are not from lacrosse, that are shaped like fists.

It is said he once helped a guy scape jail and how he broke into the police departament at least three times by the time of junior year.

Derek knows rumors sometimes, most times, are just gossip. He has some of his own going around. How his first girlfriend ended up dead. How his second was in prison. His are not just rumors, so he stays away from the Sheriff kid with the weird name.

He doesn't know how he ends up with a hand that is not his own in his pants, back pressed hard against the boys lockers and a hot mouth on his.

At least he learns a name. And a number.

 

 

#### Say you'll remember me staring at the sunset, babe

 

Derek decides the best way to finish the year without failling is to ignore the phone call. Just pretend he still has something to antecipate at the end of the day, at the end of the year.

He mostly manages. Some days are harder, some days he almost forgets.

Then he has to spend the day in his bed to stop feeling like there is no ground under his feets.

He goes driving at an ungodly hour to feel like he is going somewhere. Like he has a destination besides the classroom.

He almost doesn't sleep, but he tries his best to keep eating well. He does too much exercise and doesn't shower during the weekends. He almost calls Stiles at least a dozen times. He takes a long time to recover his breath after each time.

Sometimes he will see some random guy or smell a certain food and remember him. He dreams more than once, them in the diner, talking trash, having sex, making love, eating ice cream, watching a movie.

He induges himself a few times. Takes a photo he will never send. Buys a present that will never be delivered.

It is not a healthy break up, but he never thought it would be.

 

 

#### I said "No one has to know what we do"

 

It's not that Derek is embarrassed of Stiles, he is not, but he is afraid of what rumors are gonna rise.

He knows that after he quit basketball people were saying about him joining a gang. That he killed Paige for it.

That after Kate they said he was the one behind the fire. That he is a serial killer.

He can only imagine what they will come up with if they know Derek and Stiles are together now. That after that first time at the locker room they went on a date, that their second kiss was sweet and nothing compared to that first heated fumbling mess.

Stiles says it's ok, he doesn't care as long he can still tap that. Derek knows it's a lie but says nothing.

It's a couple of months later that some kid, Stiles says his name is Greenberg, catches them red handed.

The story about murderer boyfriends doesn't stick because the next day their english teacher is arrested for the killings happening in the woods.

Derek is so relieved he kisses Stiles in the hall and doesn't give a crap who sees.

He still has some explaining to do to the Sheriff and his mom.

 

 

#### His clothes are in my room

 

One thing the rumors never got close is that Stiles is a virgin. His sure moves, exploring hands doesn't seem so, but his flushed cheeks and slightly tremor give it away.

It's ok. Derek wish he was too and he kinda feels like it with his too hard beating heart and unsure hands.

They had made tentative plans for this. They were gonna do it in Stiles house because they would have more privacy, and maybe his bed would be more relaxing.

What happens is that Dereks mom goes in a last minute business trip and his young sister take the opportunity to go sleep over at a friends house. Laura is away at college for the next four months.

So homework is forgotten along with clothes.

It's late afternoon, his room bathed in a orange glow. He distantly thinks if he should have made his bed before going to school, if he has any candles around. It doesn't matter really after Stiles kisses him again.

He tries to go slow, make it good for this beautiful boy under him. Stiles keeps asking for faster, until it hurts, until he understands it is ok to go slow.

It is not magical, but Derek already had his ilusion shattered with Kate, he wasn't expecting it to be. But it was good. Stiles doesn't have a goofy face, but he is not frowning either, so he hopes it was enough.

 

 

#### I bet these memories follow you around

 

Sometimes Derek thinks about the 'what ifs'. What if he had not taken that call. What if he had gone after Stiles during the next summer. What if he had said it was not ok, it was never going to be ok if they were not together.

What if the break up never happened because he had gone with Stiles to UCLA instead of NYU? He has to remember his motives constantly, how his future career is more important than a teen romance.

It's not, but maybe when he is older he will understant, maybe...

He goes back home for the last time after college. He graduated, got a small job in Sacramento and is just packing the last of his stuff. He is an adult. He has a future that seems to be working out ok.

He thinks about going to see if Stiles came back too. If he is going back for his master in LA or somewhere else. If he is taking some time or has a job too. But he is too scared to do anything.

If takes another week, when he is opening the first box of appliance in his new place, to realise life is never gonna get the same color as long as he doesn't have Stiles around. That his first place should always have been his and Stiles.

He ends the phone call before the first ring and has to sit before trying again.

It takes a long while for someone to pick up and then there is no sound coming through.

"Stiles?"

The deep breath on the other end is enough to make him break. "I need- I need you."

 

 

#### Wildest dreams

 

His job is good. Not awesome, but he likes it.

His house is becoming a home, he finally finished unpacking all the boxes and even painted one of the walls to something a little more alive.

Derek thinks it is so stupid how suddenly everything that was 'ok' became a 'good ok' just because Stiles agreed to meet up. How small things look like a big deal and end up making his day.

He works twice as hard during the week and even asks a colleague for help choosing an outfit for his meeting with Stiles. And he is calling it a meeting until he can call it a date without hyperventilating and doubting himself at every breath.

They didn't talk much on the phone. He only knows Stiles is still living in LA but was staying in Beacon Hills for the month and it was not a problem to go down to Sacramento.

Derek is a wreck saturday morning. He doesn't eat and spend too much time in the shower. He puts the clothes that were already separated and goes to the coffee shop they agreed on a good half a hour earlier.

It seems like an eternity, then he zones out and suddenly Stiles is right in front of him.

He knows he got up, but he doesn't feel it. He knows Stiles is hugging him and he can smell his shampoo in his now somewhat long hair, at least compared to the buzzcut Derek remembers. He knows one of them is saying something, maybe both are. He can only hold on as tight as possible and try not to cry.

They only talk that day, but more than that they look at each other, they keep touching as much as they can without continuing to hug or start cuddling.

It takes a few weeks to arrange everything. For Stiles to be sure he is ok with moving to Sacramento, that he doesn't have anything really holding him in LA.

It was so easy how they fit together that it was extremely strange the week Stiles goes back to pack his stuff and notify his landlord that he is moving. But it is ok, he comes back. He always will.

Because they knew they would be together again from that first hug. They knew they would be together from that first heated kiss in the boys locker room.


End file.
